Going To Boarding School With the Naruto Peeps!
by LelaRosia
Summary: An American girl goes to a boarding school with the Naruto charecters and has a series of adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Elphie sighed and stepped through the gates of The Konohana School of The Arts. After blowing up her room in her last art school, her mom had shipped her off here. It's a boarding school for kids wanting a career that deals with the arts. The ages range from high schoolers to college students. Elphie looked around. *For an art school it's pretty bland.* There wasn't a lot of kids around, they must have been in class. The gates slammed shut behind her and Elphie jumped. *Please let that have been the wind.* She gulped and made her way to the admissions office. A brown haired woman with a killer body looked up from her paper work.

"Ah, you must be Elphaba." She smiled. "I'm Kureana."

*Wow. The teachers have names here. Color me impressed.* "It's nice to meet you."

She handed Elphie a piece of paper and a notebook. "This is your schedule and the rules."

Elphie nodded. Kureana waved to someone. "Come on in Hinata."

A girl with purplish blackish hair came in.

"Elphaba, Hinata will be giving you a tour of campus and will show you to your room." Kureana said. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. There is a slight problem with your rooming situation."

"Yes?" *Please don't room me in the boys' dorm.*

"We have run out of room in the girls' dorm, so you will be in the boys' dorm."

Elphie groaned. "Are you kidding me?"

"Furthermore, all the rooms are took up in the high school area so you will be in the college boys' area." Kureana gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry."

Elphie sighed. "Can I talk to the Headmistress?"

"I'll schedule a meeting for you tomorrow." She smiled. "You'll be getting out of Martial Arts class."

Elphie nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, now why don't you and Hinata head out?"

Elphie nodded and grabbed Hinata's arm. "Let's go."

Theywalked outside and Elphie smacked a hand to her head.

"Oh, yeah. We're not properly introduced. I'm Elphaba Kanji. Call me Elphie." Elphie stuck her hand out.

"H-Hinata H-hyuga." She said and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you. Thanks for giving me a tour. I think I'd get lost if I dared went out on my own." Elphie flicked her hair back.

Hinata smiled. "Y-you're welcome. I-I love your hair."

"Really? Thanks." Elphie smiled. "I love yours too!"

Hinata grinned. "Thanks, now what's your schedule?"

Elphie looked down at the paper in her hand and read aloud, "Homeroom Orochimaru. History Orochimaru. Math Iruka. Art Anko. Science Ebisu. English Jiraiya. Gym Kakashi. Martial Arts Gai." *What the hell? Gym and Martial Arts?*

"Okay, I'll show you where your classes are first and then the rest." Hinata said.

Elphie nodded and followed her to her homeroom/history class.

"Okay, this is Orochimaru's classroom. He has a student teacher named Kabuto." Hinata leaned towards Elphie a bit. "Just a fair warning, don't make Orochimaru or Kabuto mad. The last kid that did had to do fifty hours of community service working in the dump."

Elphie shivered. "Ew. It's pretty cold over here."

Hinata nodded. "Orochimaru likes it cold."

"What's he like?"

"Well…he's okay…he seems kind of evil though."

"What?"

Hinata shrugged. "I don't know, I just get that vibe from him. Anyways, he has a pet snake and he's really pale. He kinda looks like a vampire."

Elphie giggled. "And Kabuto?"

"He's quiet, but nice, usually. He wears glasses and has gray hair that he keeps in a coifed ponytail."

Elphie smiled. "Gray hair? Is it dyed?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, natural."

"Sweet."

Hinata shrugged. "Okay, let's go to math."

They headed down there. The door was open and they peeked in. A brown haired man with a scar across his nose looked up from some paper work and smiled at them.

"Hello. You must be the new student." He said. He sounded nice.

Elphie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm Elphaba Kanji."

"Iruka. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She nodded. "Likewise."

"We have to go now, but it was nice seeing you, Professor." Hinata said.

He nodded and they left.

"He seems nice." Elphie said as they strolled to her art class.

Hinata nodded. "He is. He's one of my favorite teachers. I have math with you."

Elphie grinned. "SWEET!"

Hinata giggled. They soon reached Anko's classroom. A head poked out of the room as they walked up to it.

"Ah, you must be Elphaba." The head said. The person stepped out into the hallway. "I'm Anko."

"Call me Elphie. I love your outfit." Elphie said. She was wearing a long tan jacket with a fishnet shirt underneath it and some dark brown short shorts.

"Love yours too." She grinned.

Elphie was wearing a black miniskirt with fishnet leggings and a black midriff top that had the kanji for love on it in blood red with fingerless black leather gloves and a white lily in her hair.

"Thanks." Elphie smirked. *I'm gonna love this class.*

"You think you can handle art?" She asked.

"Of course." Elphie answered.

She said. "Tomorrow will be the most challenging art class of your life."

Elphie smirked. "Bring it on."

"See ya tomorrow." She left with a wave.

Hinata and Elphie headed to science.

"Anko rocks." She said.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, she's like a student. But you know…she can be really crazy sometimes."

"How?"

"Well, last year she took her art class on a field trip to a strip club so they could 'observe the body better and be able to draw it more realistically'." Hinata said.

Elphie grinned. "Oh yeah, this'll be an awesome year!"

They stopped at a door.

"Ebisu must be having class." Hinata said.

They peeked through the window on the door. A teacher with a bandana on his head and some sun glasses was lecturing the class. The kids were paying attention to him and scribbling stuff down.

"His kids respect him." Elphie said. "How odd."

"Ebisu is a great scientist. If you pay attention to him you'll learn a lot of useful and interesting things." Hinata said. "Now, let's go to English."

"So…what's my English teacher like?" Elphie asked as they strolled to the classroom.

"A pervert." She said dryly.

"What?"

"He writes erotic novels and he hits on all the girls." Hinata shook her head. "But all you have to do is show him who's boss and he'll leave you alone."

Elphie nodded. They reached the classroom and a man with long white hair stepped out. He eyeballed Elphie and grinned.

"Ah! You must be-" He started.

Elphie kicked him in the balls. He howled.

"Keep your eyes and hands to yourself or you will never be able to reproduce." Elphie warned him.

Hinata and Elphie side stepped him and headed to Gym.

"Good job." She said.

"Why thank you." Elphie said. "So, what's Kakashi like?"

"He's a perv, but it's okay. All he does is read Jiraiya's novels. He doesn't do anything, so it's alright." She said.

Elphie nodded. They peeked into the gym. A gray-haired man wearing a mask the covered his mouth and the left side of his face was warming up his class.

"He's kind of cute." Elphie commented.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, he is. Anyways, you see those stairs?"

Elphie nodded.

"Martial arts is conducted up there." Hinata said.

"Okay, so now on to my room?" Elphie asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Alright, so what's Gai like?"

"Insane. He's full of energy and never tires. Plus, he wears a green spandex outfit."

Elphie burst out laughing. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and he has a prodigy named Rock Lee that wears an outfit exactly like it."

Elphie giggled. "Wow. This school sure is interesting."

Hinata smiled. "Okay, we're at the boys' dorm."

Elphie gasped when she looked at it. It was freaking huge! It looked like some sort of hotel! It had ten floors. Ten. Floors. Elphie gulped.

"Um, Hinata. Is there some sort of entrance that is like never used that we can use?" She asked.

Hinata nodded and they went through a door on the side. There was like a bazillion stairs in there. Elphie groaned.

"What floor am I on?"

"Eighth."

"Damn."

They started up.

"So, you nervous about living in the boys' dorm?" Hinata asked.

"Of course." Elphie groaned. "It would've been okay if it was in the high school part, but the college? I mean come on! That's just rape waiting to happen."

"Aw, poor girl." Hinata said. "Well, just try not to let them see you."

Elphie nodded. "That's my plan. I'm gonna order an alarm system, a Doberman if Headmistress allows it, and a rope so I can scale down the walls instead of having to go into the hall."

"Good idea." Hinata said.

"Thanks. Question though, are girls allowed in the boys' dorm and boys in girls'?" Elphie asked.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah."

"Hmm…" Elphie said. "That wasn't allowed at my old school. They were really strict. We had to wear uniforms. They were so ugly."

"Ugh. Uniforms suck." Hinata said. "Is that why you transferred?"

Elphie sweat dropped. "Nah. I got kicked out 'cause I blew up my room. Mom shipped me off here."

Hinata smiled. "You blew up your room?'"

Elphie nodded. "Yeah, I was making a bomb for a science experiment and my roommate scared me. I dropped it on the floor and the room exploded."

Hinata giggled.

Elphie smiled. "My roommate's bed caught on fire. It was hilarious."

"I bet it was. Oh, here we are." They were at a door that had a number eight on it.

They stealthily sneaked out the door and to Elphie's room. Hinata handed Elphie the key.

"My room number is 212." She whispered.

Elphie nodded and she left. Elphie slipped into her room and closed the door softly. Her jaw dropped as she looked around. It was like a suite! There was a huge walk in closet, a giant flat screen tv, a huge ass bathroom, a kitchen, and two book cases. Elphie grinned and set up her room. After she finished she made some ramen and wandered onto her balcony. She had a beautiful view of some mountains. She finished my ramen and came inside. Elphie threw the dishes in the sink and grabbed her keys. *Might as well make some friends* Elphie poked her head out the door. The hallway was empty. She made dash for the stairs door and made it safely. She grinned and slid down the banister. Elphie skipped out of the building and walked around randomly. She slid in her earphones and hummed to herself. She wasn't paying attention and slammed into a raven haired boy.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Elphie said and helped pick up his stuff. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." He said. He looked at Elphie. "Are you new?"

She nodded. "I'm Elphaba Kanji. Call me Elphie."

"My names Sai. Hmm…Elphie…" He said. "Sex Goddess."

"What?" Elphie asked, blushing.

"I give a nickname to everyone. This is yours." He said.

"Okay then. Do you have a nickname?" She asked, still blushing faintly.

"No."

"Fine." She leaned closer to him. "Then I'll call you Gigolo." Elphie poked his forehead.

He smiled. "Fine."

"Oi! Sai! What're you doing!?!" Someone yelled.

Elphie turned to the noise and saw a blond haired kid with crystal blue eyes and a brown haired kid with red tattoos on his cheeks. They ran over to them.

"Did you just give her a nickname?" The blond haired kid demanded.

"Come on Sai, you don't even know her." The brown haired kid said.

"Yes I do." Sai said. "She's Elphaba Kanji."

"There's know way her name is-" The blond kid started.

"What? Got a problem with my name?" Elphie growled.

"No, no." He said and stepped back.

The brown haired kid sighed. "What did he proclaim you as?"

"Sex Goddess." She answered.

"And she decided she would call me Gigolo." Sai said.

The guys shook their heads.

"Well…it could be worse." The blond haired kid said. He grabbed Elphie's arm and the other kid grabbed her other arm. They started dragging Elphie away from Sai. "We're getting you away from that weirdo."

"Bye, Gigolo!" She shouted over her shoulder.

They finally stopped dragging her and let Elphie walk by herself.

"So, who are you guys?" She asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The blond haired kid said with a grin.

"Kiba Inuzuka." The brown haired kid said. He pulled something from his backpack. "And this is Akamaru."

A cute little dog barked playfully at Elphie and she squeed.

"AW! HE'S SO CUTE!" She shouted.

"Thanks." Kiba said. "Wanna hold him?"

Elphie nodded. Kiba transferred Akamaru to her. She petted him.

"So, you boys high schoolers?" She asked.

They nodded.

"You?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." Elphie said.

"How old are you?" Kiba asked.

"16. You guys?" Elphie scratched Akamaru's head.

"16." Naruto said.

"16." Kiba said.

She nodded.

"Do you know anyone else here?" Kiba asked.

"Only Sai and Hinata." Elphie answered.

Naruto nodded. "Hinata's nice. Do you mind if we  
introduce you some people?"

"Nope." She grinned.

They walked to the cafeteria and Kiba waved to a chubby kid. He came over.

"Chouji, we'd like you to meet Elphaba Kanji." Kiba said.

"Call me Elphie." Elphie told them.

"I'm Chouji Akamichi." The kid said. "Nice to meet you.  
Want a chip?"

"Sure." She took one from him and smiled warmly.

"Let's find Shikamaru." Naruto said.

They walked out of the cafeteria.

"So where we going?" Elphie asked, tickling Akamaru's  
stomach. He barked happily.

Naruto grinned. "Our hangout. It's behind the school in the woods at the foot of the mountain."

"Sweet." She grinned. "So I take it you guys like me?"

"Duh." Kiba said and poked her head.

"Good. I like you guys too. You're nice." Elphie said.

They walked a bit until they reached a cabin. They walked in and Elphie smiled. It was like a cabin in Tennessee. It had a living room and everything.

"This place is nice." Elphie said and touched a quilt thrown on the couch.

"Thank you." Naruto said. "We found it last year."

"Cool."

"OI! SHIKAMARU! ANYONE ELSE!" Kiba yelled. "COME OUT AND MEET OUR NEW FRIEND!"

"Shut up!" Someone yelled.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" Naruto yelled.

"Shika's very lazy." Chouji explained to Elphie.

She nodded. A brown haired kid stumbled out of a bedroom. He was wearing brown cargo pants and a fishnet shirt. He yawned and started to put his hair in a ponytail.

"Shika, this is Elphie." Chouji said.

"Nice to meet you." He said with a yawn. "I'm Shikamaru Nara."

"Pleasure." Elphie said.

"Wanna give her a tour with us?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." He said.

They walked back to the school. They showed Elphie where the Campus Store was, the Nurse's office, the Library, and the places went to buy drugs and weapons. Finally they reached the boys' dorm.

"This is the boys' dorm." Kiba said. "I would avoid it, because this is the place the College guys haunt. They're bad."

"I live here." Elphie said.

"WHAT?!?!" Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji shouted.

She nodded. "They don't have enough room in the girls' dorm."

"Which room are you?" Shikamaru asked.

"450." Elphie said.

"You're in the college part?" Naruto asked, mouth open.

Elphie nodded.

"Oh my god." Kiba said. "You're going to get raped."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement." She said sarcastically and rolled her amber eyes.

"He's serious." Shikamaru said. "Those guys are shameless."

Elphie sighed. "Joy." She stroked Akamaru's fur. "I've got a meeting with Headmistress tomorrow. So I'm going to talk to her about it."

"Good." Chouji said.

Elphie nodded. "Yeah-"

Someone knocked her over and she fell on her butt.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled. "YOU ASS!"

Elphie looked up to see a raven haired kid smirking at Naruto.

"What?" He asked.

"SAY YOU'RE SORRY TO ELPHIE!" Kiba yelled.

"Why should I?" He asked coolly.

Naruto growled and Kiba and him jumped onto the Sasuke dude. They started fighting. Soon Kakashi spotted them and tore them from Sasuke. He hauled them off to the office. Shikamaru and Chouji ran after them.

Sasuke waited till they were out of sight before helping the girl with the gleaming red mane up.

"Sorry about that." He said. "I like to piss Naruto off anyway I can."

"Um, it's okay." The girl said in a musical voice. "Your name is Sasuke?"

"Yeah. And you're Elphie?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, actually it's Elphaba, but yeah, call me Elphie." She said. Elphie realized that she still had that mutt Akamaru in her arms. Elphie petted him lovingly. "What year are you?"

"Sophomore. You?"

"Same." Elphie yawned, her elegant throat stretching taut. "It was nice meeting you, but I should head back to my room."

"Sure. It was nice meeting you too." He said.

Elphie started walking to the boys' dorm.

"Um, where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"I live in the boys' dorm." Elphie told him.

"Really?" He looked at her curiously. "Where?"

"450." She said.

"The college area?" He asked. *She'll be raped and gutted.* "God, I better walk you back. You'll get raped."

"Everyone keeps telling me that." She said with a frown.

They walked into the building and got in the elevator.

"Stay away from the college guys." Sasuke warned her.  
"They're bad."

"Again, everyone keeps telling me that." Elphie sighed.  
"Are they really that bad?"

Sasuke nodded. "They're bullies and they get away with it."

Elphie frowned. *Why don't the teachers do something about it?* "That's not right."

Sasuke shook his head. "I know. Just stay away from them."

"Okay." Elphie said. The elevator stopped and they stepped out.

They started walking to Elphie's room.

"Have any of them seen you?" Sasuke asked in a low voice.

Elphie shook her head.

"Good." They stopped at her door. "My room number is 250. Call me if you need anything."


	2. Chapter 2

Elphie nodded and went into her room. She locked it and sighed. Elphie kicked off her shoes and put Akamaru on her pillow.

"Hmm…Maybe Hinata knows where Kiba's room is." Elphie said.

She dialed Hinata's number and petted Akamaru.

"Yes?" Hinata asked.

"Hi Hinata, It's Elphie. I was just wondering if you knew what room Kiba is in." She said.

"Oh, it's 240." Hinata told her.

"Thank you very much." Elphie said and hung up.

She grabbed her key and picked Akamaru up. Elphie crept out of her room cautiously and sprinted to the elevator. She punched in the third floor and rode down, playing with Akamaru. She found Kiba's room and knocked on the door. It opened and a kid with a fro and sunglasses looked down at her.

"Yes?" He asked.

Elphie gulped. "Um, Kiba was taken to the office and I didn't give him Akamaru back, so can I just drop him off?"

"Sure." He said.

Elphie handed Akamaru over. "Thanks."

She left and went to the elevator. She tapped her chin. *Hmm…should I risk the elevator? Yeah, I will. I'm still tired from the stairs.* Elphie skipped into the elevator and pressed the eighth floor. She stepped out cautiously and walked to her room quickly. *Please don't let anyone decide to come out.* Thankfully no one did. She went into her room and dug through the nightstand until she found the phonebook. Elphie cracked open the rule book to make sure she could order food. She grinned happily and dialed a number for chinese.

"Hello?"

"Yo, I want the sesame chicken, egg drop soup, Thai noodles, and white rice delivered to the room number 450 at the boys' dorm on The Konohana School of The Arts campus. Please and thank you." Elphie said.

"It'll be ten bucks."

She hung up and grabbed her sketch book. She drew some stuff, humming. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Elphie?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yep."

"Good. Listen, Kiba and Naruto got detention and Kiba needs to know if you still have Akamaru."

"I took him down to Kiba's room." She said.

Shikamaru sighed. "Okay, thanks."

"Sure. See ya tomorrow." Elphie hung up and went back to drawing.

Thirty minutes later the phone rang again.

"Yeah?"

"Did you order some food?" The receptionist asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, come and get it."

"Kay." Elphie hung up and grabbed her keys.

She left her room and walked to the elevator. A door opened behind her. The hairs on my her stood up. Elphie ignored the door and pressed the down button on the elevator. Someone walked up to her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice asked.

Elphie turned to the voice and saw a guy with long blond hair and deep blue eyes looking at her. He wore black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that said "Anime- Seeing crazy shit happen and learning to shut up and accept it", and fingerless black leather gloves like Elphie's. Another guy with ginger hair and ginger eyes stood by him. He wore trick pants and a fishnet shirt under a black shirt. *Mmm, these guys are hot.*

"Who are you?" The ginger haired chap asked.

"Elphaba Kanji." Elphie said politely. "And you are?"

"Sasori." The ginger haired dude said.

"Deidara." The blond said and grinned. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes." Elphie stepped into the elevator and they did too.

"Why are you in the college boys' quarters?" Sasori asked.

"Um, I live here." She hit ground floor.

"Really?" Deidara smirked. "That's great!"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Deidara. I'm sure she's not interested."

"Aw, come on. I'm just talking to her." Deidara said.

Elphie brushed some hair away from my face.

"What year are you?" Deidara asked.

"Sophomore."

"No way!" Deidara said, amazed. "You look like a college junior!"

"Well, I'm not." She said shortly.

"What room are you in?" Deidara asked.

Sasori hit him on the head. "Just ignore him, Elphaba."

"I'm trying to." Elphie said.

Deidara scowled. The elevator stopped and she walked to the receptionist's desk, Deidara following her. She paid for her food.

"So, you got a guy?" He asked.

Sasori slapped him on the back of the head. "Come on, idiot. We're going to be late."

"But I wanna check out talk to Elphaba." Deidara whined.

Sasori drug him off. Elphie shot him a thankful smile and headed up the stairs this time. She dashed into her room and jumped on her bed. She flicked on the TV to Comedy Central and watched Saving Silverman, laughing and eating her food. She sketched during commercials. The phone rang and Elphie answered it.

"Yo?"

"Elphie?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, hey Naruto. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you made it back safely."

"I'm talking to you aren't I? Nah, Sasuke escorted me up to my room and nothing happened."

"Good. Have any of them seen you yet?"

Elphie groaned. "Unfortunately, yes. I ordered some chinese food and went to get it. Some guy named Deidara and this other dude Sasori spotted me."

"They didn't harass you did they?"

"Deidara did a little, but Sasori drug him away."

"Good. Sasori's okay."

"Yeah, he seemed alright. Anyways, did you want anything else?"

"Weeeellll since you mentioned it, some chinese food seems nice."

Elphie giggled. "Do you want me to bring you the rest of mine?"

"Sure! You can meet Neiji too. He's Hinata's cousin."

"Cool. What room are you in?"

"241."

"Okay, I'll be right over."

"See ya in a few."

Elphie grabbed her keys once again and the rest of her food. She also snagged some chips and other stuff that she had brought with her. She walked to the elevator and got in it. Elphie got off on Naruto's floor and made her way to his room. She knocked on the door with her foot and it flew open. Naruto hustled her in.

Elphie laughed and handed over the food. "Here. I added some stuff from my personal stash too."

Naruto hugged her. "Thank you!"

Elphie giggled. Naruto grabbed her arm and dragged her onto his balcony. A brown haired dude was sitting there.

"Neiji, this is Elphie." Naruto said.

"Hi. I'm Neiji Hyuga." The dude said.

"Elphaba Kanji, call me Elphie." Elphie said with a nod.

"What year are you?" He asked.

"Sophomore. You?"

"Junior."

"Nice." Elphie yawned. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I'll be going."

"Kay, thanks again Elphie." Naruto said.

Elphie nodded and left. As she headed back to the elevator a door opened. Sasuke stepped out.

"Oh, it's you." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"I gave Naruto some food." Elphie said with a smile. "I'm heading back up."

"You want me to go with you?"

"Sure."

They got in the elevator.

"You know, a lot of people say that the college guys raid new peoples rooms." Sasuke said.

Elphie raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why?"

Sasuke shrugged. "For fun I guess."

"Hmm…who are these guys anyways?" Elphie asked.

"Pein- he's their leader-, Kisame, Hidan, Kazuku, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi-my brother-, and some freak named Tobi." Sasuke sighed. (Konan will not be in this story)

"Your brother? Ouch, that must suck." Elphie shriveled her nose.

"It does." Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

They stepped out of the elevator. As soon as they got off they heard someone shout, "OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THIS BRA!"

Elphie felt all the color drain out of her face. Sasuke sprinted to her room. He got in and someone yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Elphie ran into her room and screamed. Deidara was wearing one of her bras over his shirt and Sasuke was yelling at what she assumed was his brother.

Someone shouted, "PRETTY GIRL!"

They tackled Elphie and pinned her to the floor. It was a black haired kid wearing an orange mask. She bucked him off her and stood up to find Itachi about to hit Sasuke. Elphie grabbed frying pan and slammed it on Itachi's balls. He went down. Elphie snarled and snatched her bra off Deidara.

"Aw, I liked it!" Deidara said.

"GO TO HELL AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Elphie yelled.

"Aw, but we're having fun." A dude with blue hair and a blue tint to his skin said. He looked like a shark.

"I don't give a damn." Elphie snapped. "Now get out of my room before I smash your nuts with this frying pan."

"Really?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, I've already done it today and I'll do it again." She warned him.

"Oh, really? I like that- OW! THAT FUCKING HURTS!" He howled.

"Shut the fuck up." Elphie growled and leaned back against then kitchen counter.

Itachi stirred and then shot up. He grabbed Elphie's wrist and yanked her close to him.

"What the-" Elphie started.

"Shut up." He said.

Elphie did, but only by biting her tongue. It seemed like he was inspecting her. Itachi let go of her abruptly and turned to the others.

"Let's go." He said.

They left without a word. Elphie let out a scream and locked her door.

"They killed my room." Elphie said with a groan.

Sasuke laughed.

"What?"

"Sorry, just thinking about how you slammed that pan on my bro's nuts. The look on his face was hilarious." He laughed.

Elphie smiled. She liked his laugh. It was big and friendly, a complete contrast to his appearance. "Glad I could give you some entertainment."

Elphie set to work putting her room back in order. Sasuke sat on her bed and lazily flicked through her sketch pad. Elphie finally sighed and stopped.

"Well, it's a little better." Elphie stretched. "I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Okay then." Sasuke stood up and walked to the door. "You must like soccer players."

"What?" Elphie asked, a slight blush on her face.

"I saw the sketch of Beckham." He said and stepped into the hallway. He turned to her. "I'm the captain of the soccer team."

Elphie's eyes widened a bit. He smirked.

"Welcome to The Konohana School of The Arts." He said and left.

Elphie blushed and closed her door. *The captain?* Elphie sighed and pulled on some white boy shorts and black tank top to sleep in. She picked up the phone and dialed the number for her home. Her mom answered on the fist ring.

"Fabala? Is that you?" She asked.

"Who else?" Elphie responded with a smile.

"How's school?" Elphie heard her brother Anthony ask.

"Am I on speaker phone?" She asked.

"Yep." Elphie's bro Jonas said. "What's up little sis?"

"Nothing much. This school is awesome!" She giggled.

"Good." Her mom said. "Do you have a roommate?"

"No. Oh my god. You guys won't believe this." Elphie said. "I'm living in the boys' dorm."

"WHAT!" Mom screamed.

"Yeah, and there was no room in the high school area so I'm in the college area." There was a loud thump on the other side. "What happened?"

"Mom fainted." Anthony said.

Elphie giggled.

"You better not be doing anything with those boys." Jonas warned.

"I'm not. Ugh, they're such idiots." She groaned. "They broke into my room and tried on my bras."

"WHAT!" Mom shouted. There was another thump.

"Did she faint again?" Elphie asked.

"Yep." Anthony answered. "If they start harassing you, call us. We'll kick their asses."

Elphie smiled. "Thanks, but I can take care of myself."

"Still, call us." Jonas said.

"I will." She smiled again. "How's Nala?"

Nala is her pet bobcat.

"She's fine. Stubborn as ever." Anthony sighed.

"Hehe, she didn't scratch you did she?" Elphie asked.

"Yes." Jonas growled.

"Aw, poor baby." Elphie smirked. "Well, I gotta get some shut eye, so I'll talk to you guys later."

"BYE!" They shouted.

Elphie winced and hung up. *Just one more thing to do.* She took out her laptop and went to Amazon. She ordered a new lock, a security system, a grappling hook, and a slinky black Kevlar outfit just for fun. With a yawn she shut off her light and snuggled under her covers and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

At four o'clock Elphie's alarm went off and she jumped out of bed. Elphie yawned and pulled on her running outfit. She drunk some coffee and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Elphie stretched and then jogged down the stairs. She sighed and started running around campus. As she ran around the campus she was pleased to see there were only a couple of other people running. Elphie like to run alone. She ran around the campus twice and then jogged up to her room. Her clock read five. She took a shower and then stepped out into her room in a towel.

Elphie pulled on a bra and some panties and inspected her closet. She threw her clothes every which way before she found the perfect outfit. It was tight black jeans, a sapphire corset top with lace covering it that stopped an inch above her jeans, a black jacket with all sorts of random zippers on it, a gothic black rosary, fishnet gloves that reached her elbows, and zori. She wore her hair loose and put a white rose in her hair. She fixed some toast and bacon. Elphie sat on her kitchen counter and munched on her breakfast. Her cell phone rang and she answered it.

" 'Ello?"

"OH MY GOD ELPHIE!"

Elphie winced. "Hello to you too Demetry."

"Sorry! I just wanted to see what's up. You didn't call me last night."

"I know, sorry. Anyways, I'm doing fine. Wait- you should be in Math right now, shouldn't you?"

"I am. Luna locked Professor Smith out of the classroom."

Elphie grinned. "Nice."

"I know. What class do you have first?"

"Homeroom, then History."

"What fun." He said sarcastically.

"Aw, shut up. This school kicks ass." Elphie grinned. "You would like my art teacher."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Last year she took her art class on a field trip to a strip club so they could 'observe the body better and be able to draw it more realistically'." She grinned. "I can't wait to go to Art!"

"Lucky bitch."

"Aw, someone jealous?" Elphie teased.

"No! Anyways- oh, damn. Here's the Headmaster. I'll talk to you later." He hung up.

Elphie smiled and brushed her teeth. She grabbed her black messenger bag with the kanji for love on it in blood red, her keys, and her sketch pad. She left her room, locking it and headed to the elevator. A door opened behind her and she heard someone yell, "PRETTY GIRL'S BACK!"

Elphie's eye twitched and she smashed her elbow in the guys face as he tried to hug her. He yelled and fell down. She rolled her eyes and turned to see the shark dude chuckling.

"Shouldn't you put him on a leash?" Elphie asked.

"Ha, no. It's too amusing to see what he does." He grinned.

"Whatever, sharky." She stepped into the elevator. He did too. "Are you stalking me?"

"No, I have class too. And the name's not sharky, it's Kisame." He said.

"Fascinating." Elphie yawned and stepped out of the elevator.

She gave him a little salute and made her way to homeroom. Elphie spotted Hinata on the way and caught up with her.

"Morning." Elphie said.

"Morning. On your way to homeroom?" She asked.

Elphie nodded.

"Oh, I just remembered." Hinata said. "Your homeroom is all guys."

Elphie groaned. "Thanks. At least I'm forewarned."

She nodded. "It won't be so bad."

They stopped at her room.

"See ya in math." Elphie said.

She nodded and left. Elphie peeked in the room to see a gray haired kid and some other boys in there. Elphie went inside and discreetly made her way to a desk in a far corner. She pulled her hood on her head and slouched down so she looked like a guy. Elphie slipped in her ear buds and stuffed her hands in her pocket. After a while the gray haired dude, Kabuto, noticed her. He walked over to Elphie's desk.

"Please sit up and take off your hood." Kabuto said.

The kid sighed quietly and sat up. They pulled off their hood. Kabuto gasped slightly. A girl with fiery hair like the pelt of a fox and ocher eyes- a tigress's eyes- looked up at him and bit her full lips. He took in her image. She was wearing a black jacket unzipped halfway to reveal a sapphire corset top that cut low to accentuate the rise of her mature breasts and her elegant throat. Her hair was loose and free, unlike most girls at the school. They tamed it, put it in strict hairstyles, but hers was uninhibited and fierce. The white rose that adorned it rested like it was floating on liquid fire. She was beautiful, exotic to his eyes. *Ah, so this is the new girl, Elphaba.*

"Thank you." Kabuto said in an odd voice, a voice that wasn't his.

At the sound of his voice the boys looked over at them. Someone wolf whistled and Elphaba blushed slightly. The guys climbed out of their seats and rushed over to her desk.

"Hello…what do we have here?"

"Damn you're fine."

"What's your name, babe?"

"How ya doin'?"

She looked up at Kabuto pleadingly, her tigress eyes beautifully innocent.

"Go back to your seats." He told them.

They left, muttering.

"Thank you, sir." Elphaba whispered in a melodious voice with a sigh.

"No problem." He walked over to the teacher's desk and sat on it, eyes closed, his thoughts alien to his mind.

Soon afterwards Sasuke walked in. He sat down by Elphie.

"You're in my homeroom?"

"Duh." Elphie rolled her eyes. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." He yawned. "School starts too early."

"Agreed." Elphie yawned also. "At my old school classes start at seven."

Sasuke made a face. "That must've sucked."

"Oh, it did."

A man with long black hair and exceedingly pale skin came in. The hairs on the back of Elphie's neck stood up and she shivered.

"Is that Professor Orochimaru?" Elphaba asked Sasuke.

He nodded. Orochimaru looked at her and she looked down at her desk, goose bumps on her arms. *God, Hinata was right.*

"Okay, let's start." He said.

They did normal homeroom stuff and then the bell rang.

"What class do you have next?" Sasuke asked.

"History in here." Elphie answered. "You?"

"Science. I'll see you later." He said.

Elphie nodded. Kiba and Naruto wandered into this class.

"ELPHIE!" Naruto shouted.

They raced over to her seat, only to have their collars  
grabbed by Orochimaru.

"How many times do I have to tell you, no shouting or running in my classroom." He said.

"Sorry, Professor." They said. He let go of them.

They walked to Elphie's desk and plopped down beside of her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Elphie asked.

"Nothin'. You didn't tell us you're in our History." Naruto said.

"She didn't know, dimwit." Kiba said.

Elphie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Are there any other  
girls in this class?"

"One. Her name is TenTen." Naruto answered.

At that moment a girl walked in. She blinked when she saw Elphie and then ran over.

"Please tell me you're in my class." She said.

Elphie nodded. "I'm Elphaba Kanji. Call me Elphie."

"TenTen. YES!" She punched the air. "FINALLY! Another girl!"

Elphie smiled. "Is it that bad?"

She nodded. "Yeah, these guys are such egotistical, sexist pigs."

"HEY!" Kiba and Naruto said.

"Well, except for these two idiots. They're just class clowns." TenTen shook her head. "You two better not get her in trouble on her first day."

"Hmph. As if we would so something like that." Naruto said.

"Yeah, we're not total idiots." Kiba said.

" 'Course you're not." TenTen rolled her eyes. "I gotta go to my seat."

She left and made it to her seat right as Orochimaru started class. Elphie's cell phone started vibrating in her pocket. She quickly turned it to silence. *Damn it. Who's calling?* Elphie shook her head and pulled out a notebook and started to take notes like everyone else. In the middle of class she felt something weird on her neck and she touched it to feel something smooth and cold. Her eye twitched as she heard a hissing in her ear. *Don't be a snake. Don't be a snake. Don't be a snake.* Elphie closed her eyes and then opened them to see a black snake looking at her face. It flicked it's tongue at her and Elphie raised her hand shakily.

"Yes, Elphaba?" Orochimaru asked.

"T-there's a s-snake around my n-neck, Professor." Elphaba said in a freaked out voice and started  
hyperventilating.

"What?" He looked at Elphaba and his eyes widened.

Orochimaru walked over to her and gently lifted it off the girl's elegant neck. She gulped and seemed tried to calm herself down. He turned to the class.

"Okay. Who did this?" He asked in a dangerously soft voice. "You know this snake is poisonous."

Elphaba jerked and put a hand on her neck. She gulped and glared at the class. They fidgeted under his glare and her piercing glower.

"No one wants to take the blame?" Orochimaru asked. *Damn these kids.* "Very well then. Everyone, but Elphaba has detention for three weeks."

Naruto groaned. Orochimaru turned to Elphaba.

"You weren't bit were you?" He asked.

Elphaba shook her head. *Thank god.* He nodded and put up the snake. The rest of class went by quickly. Elphaba had finally calmed down by the end of it. She walked out with Naruto and Kiba.

"You okay?" Kiba asked.

Elphie nodded.

Naruto growled. "Whoever did that is going to pay. Everyone knows that snake is extremely poisonous. You could have been killed."

"Thanks. That makes me feel _so _much better." Elphie said and shuddered. "Does stuff like that usually happen?"

Kiba shook his head. "No, everyone's scared of Orochimaru."

"I can see why. He's scary." Elphie said. "Well, I gotta head to math. I'll see you later."

We parted ways. Elphie walked to math and pulled out her phone. Luna had tried to call her. *Idiot.* Elphie walked into math class. Hinata waved to her. Elphie sat down by her.

"Elphie, this is Shino." She said.

It was the dude with the fro. "Hi, name's Elphaba Kanji, call me Elphie. It's nice to meet you."

"Shino Aburame." He said.

Elphie nodded and turned to the front of class. It passed like a normal math class, thank god. She waved bye to Hinata and walked to her Art class. She stuffed her jacket in her messenger bag and flipped her hair back. She walked in and was shocked to see Deidara sitting on the teacher's desk. Elphie also noticed that she was, once again, the only girl in class. Elphie spotted Sai and sat next to him.

"Where's Anko?" She asked.

"She got fired for blowing up the teacher's lounge." He answered.

Elphie groaned and banged her head against the desk.  
"Damn it! Why'd it have to be Deidara to replace her?"

"I guess it's because he's going to be an art teacher." Sai said. "He's one of the top kids in his class, so this would be an opportunity for him to work on his teaching technique."

Elphie scowled. "Damn him."

"Okay, let's start!" Deidara said. He grinned and looked at Elphie. "Today we will be sketching nude figures. Guys get your sketch books out and girl take off your clothes."

Elphie growled and gathered her stuff. "I'm outta here."

She stomped past Deidara and to the door. He grabbed her bag and stopped her. He wrapped his arms around Elphie's stomach and heaved her over my shoulder.

"Now, now. Mustn't skip class." He sang.

Elphie growled and pounded on his back with her fists. "Put me down you fucking pervert!"

He dropped her on her seat. "Tsk, tsk. What a _feisty_ girl."

"Go to hell." Elphie growled.

"Fine." He strode to the front of the class. "Okay, we won't be doing nude sketches."

The class groaned and Elphie's eye twitched.

"Just draw what you want." He told them.

Elphie yanked her sketch pad out of her bag and drew a gruesome death scene that involved Deidara's head being stabbed by a spear and roasted over a fire.

"Nice." Sai commented.

"Thanks."

Elphie flipped it over to the next page and started sketching a waterfall, humming. Unbeknownst to her, Deidara crept up behind Elphie. He wrapped his arms around her minute waist. Elphie abruptly stopped humming.

"Aw, why'd ya stop?" Deidara asked.

"What do you want?" Elphie asked coldly.

"Mmm. You got detention with me tonight." He purred.

"What?" Elphie groaned.

"And why does the Sex Goddess have detention?" Sai asked. Elphie kicked him under the table.

"The Sex Goddess has detention for trying to skip class and profanity." Deidara smirked. "Sex Goddess eh?"

"I'm going to kill you Gigolo." Elphie growled.

Sai smiled. "Sorry."

"And just when is my detention?" Elphaba asked Deidara through clenched teeth.

"Eleven. In my room, it's 445." He purred and stroked Elphaba's fiery hair. It was like the finest silk. He smelled the rose in her hair. It's faint fragrance slightly aroused him and he caressed Elphaba's cheek. "I can't wait. I hope you can live up to your name."

Elphaba growled and smacked his hands away, amber eyes ablaze with loathing. Deidara laughed lazily.

"My dear, you do not frighten me." Deidara leaned close to her face and placed a hand under her chin. She glared at him. "You may have the eyes of a tigress and the spirit of a fox in your hair, but you are only a mere cub. A play toy for the whimsy of myself and my friends." Her striking eyes widened slightly and then hardened. It pleased Deidara that he could inflict some fear onto this tigress.

"You are indeed poetic today, Deidara." A voice came behind him coolly.

Deidara turned to see Kankuro looking at him.

"Ah, Kankuro, a pleasure to see you again." Deidara said coldly. "Your brother still well?"

"But of course." Kankuro said. "He's been dying to see you again."

"I'm sure he has." Deidara glared at Kankuro. "But, if you don't mind, I have paper work."

"Indeed." Kankuro said.

Deidara touched Elphaba's hair and gently tugged on a lock before retreating to his desk.

"Are you alright?" The boy with the purple tattoos on his face asked Elphie.

She nodded and swallowed, throat dry. "Yes, thank you…Kankuro was it?"

He nodded. "Elphaba?"

"Elphaba Kanji. Call me Elphie." Elphie answered and fiddled with the lock of hair Deidara had tugged on. Her heart seemed filled with ice from his words and touch. She gulped.

"Also known as Sex Goddess." Sai piped up.

Elphie hit him over the head. "Shut up, Gigolo. You just made things ten times worse."

Sai frowned. "Sorry."

Elphie sighed. "It's okay." She looked at Kankuro. "Kankuro…were my ears deceiving me or did you inflict some fear into our _wonderful _Professor?"

He shook his head. "It's not me, but my brother."

"Ah, and who is he?" Elphie asked.

"Gaara." Kankuro answered simply.

"And why does your brother send fear into Deidara's heart?" She asked.

"Hmph…Gaara is strong…and willful. Deidara and his posse tried to hurt him and he whipped their asses as easily as a cat eats a fish." Kankuro frowned. "Was  
Deidara threatening you?"

Elphie laughed slightly. "Yes, he was, but I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure, or is that pride talking?" Kankuro asked, eyebrow raised.

Elphie frowned. "Of course I'm sure."

"Fine, but if you need any help you can come to anyone in my family." Kankuro said.

Elphie smiled. "Thanks."

He shrugged and grabbed his bag as the bell rang. Elphie also grabbed her bag and walked to Science. She entered and with a smile spotted Shikamaru. Elphie sat down by him. He yawned.

"Having a good first day?" He asked.

Elphie frowned. "Not necessarily, but it could be worse."

"Whatever." He yawned.

Ebisu cleared his throat. "Today we will be learning about velocity."

Elphie took notes diligently during his lecture. He smiled at her hard work.

"Very good, Elphaba. I can tell you'll be a good student." He said in a pleased voice at the end of class.

"Thank you, Professor." Elphie said and walked to English.

Elphie sat down next to Sasuke and ignored Jiraiya.

"So, homeroom and English? Great." Elphie said.

Sasuke nodded. "Have you been having a good day?"

Elphie made a snorting noise. "Not really."

"Sorry. Maybe it'll get better." Sasuke smiled slightly.

"I truly hope so." Elphie pursed her lips. *Should I tell him about my 'detention'? No, it's my business alone.*

"So, I heard your History class was interesting." Sasuke said as Jiraiya started blabbering about something.

Elphie groaned. "Yeah, it was. How'd ya find out?"

"Friend of mine that's in your class." Sasuke chuckled darkly. "He said you almost passed out when you figured out you had a snake wrapped around your pretty little neck."

"I did almost pass out. I'm absolutely terrified of them." Elphie shuddered. "I'm gonna have nightmares tonight."

"Aw, poor girl." Sasuke said.

"I thank you for your sympathies." She said and flicked her hair back.

Jiraiya started writing something on the board and they turned their attention to the class.

"Okay, you will be drawing a name out of this hat and writing a physical description about one of your classmates. I'll read them in front of the class and they'll be anonymous so feel free to write whatever you please." He said. He picked up a top hat and started walking around.

Elphie got Sasuke. She smirked and got to work.

*Elphie?* Sasuke glanced at the girl beside of him, her head bent over a notebook, a smirk on her face. He sighed and started describing Elphie. After a while Jiraiya collected the paper. He sat on his desk and started reading them aloud. Sasuke blanked him out until he heard him say, "This one is a description of Sasuke."

Sasuke sat up.

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "Okay, the person wrote it in haiku form. Here it is:

_Raven duck-butt head_

_Onyx eyes that mock you cruelly_

_Another emo?_

Sasuke's eye twitched. *Another emo? Duck butt head?* His classmates were snickering lightly. Sasuke glanced at Elphie. She grinned and peace signed. Sasuke growled.

"I am not emo." He told her.

"I _know _that. You look it though and it's supposed to be a _physical _description." She said, her beautiful tawny eyes sparkling with mirth.

"So you think my hair looks like a duck butt?" Sasuke asked.

Elphie giggled and nodded. "It does from the back."

Sasuke scowled. "Great."

Jiraiya picked up another paper. "This is a description of Elphaba:

_She wears a an outfit that suggests she's punk or emo. Tight black jeans that highlight her nice hips, a sapphire corset top covered in lace that is cut low to show off the rise of her full breasts and her elegant neck, a gothic rosary, fishnet gloves that reach her elbows, zori, and a delicate white rose is the finishing touch. It rests upon her copper hair daintily, it's a mere decoration, but it softens the brilliance of her exotic manifestation. She is bent over her notebook, her full lips are parted and the sunlight on her hair makes it alive and molten. Her face is beautiful, a delicate portrait. Her eyelids are half closed, hiding her haunting amber eyes like those of a tigress. She is scrawling something, her hands are dainty, noble, and expressive. She flicks back her hair and straightens, you can see her thin and lithe body moving slightly as she lets out a deep breath. She lounges and casts a glance around the room, her gaze lazy and curious. A yawn and her throat is stretched taut. She is the tigress watching over our classroom, beautiful, fierce, and watchful. She is perfect._

"Wow." Jiraiya said.

Sasuke could hear his classmates faces morphing from 'wtf' expressions to 'omfg'. He glanced at Elphie. She was pale and her mouth was open in complete surprise. Sasuke smiled slightly and watched as her paleness darken until she was brick red. She looked as if she were going to faint. Then Jirayai cleared his throat and she snapped out of it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um, okay…here's Jirobos…" He said awkwardly.

Elphie gulped and closed her mouth. She put her head in her hands and contemplated the piece on her for the rest of class. The bell rang and she stood up, dazed.

"You alright, Elphie?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." She smiled and pushed her hair back behind her ear. "What class do you have next?"

"History. You?"

"Gym."

"Kay, I'll see you later."

Elphie nodded and made her way to gym. Kakashi looked at her when she stepped into the gym.

"You are Elphaba?" He asked.

"Yes." Elphie said.

"Do you have clothes to change out into?" He asked.

Elphie blinked. "No, should I?"

"This gym class is more intense than a normal one." He said. "You'll want to change out."

"I'll be fine." Elphie snapped.

"So you're going to do gym in zori?"

"What am I supposed to do it in, ballet slippers?" She retorted. "Just tell me what to do."

"Fine. Go line up behind Kankuro and participate in the warm up." He said.

"Thanks." Elphie walked to Kankuro. "Sup?"

"Nothing. You're going to do gym in that?"

Elphie rolled her eyes. "No, I'm going commando on you guys."

"Aren't we snippy?" Kankuro said.

Elphie sighed. "Sorry. I'm just in a bloody foul mood."

"S'alright. Happens to the best of us."

Then Kakashi started instructing us in warming up. It was fairly easy.

"Now we will be doing our ten minute warm-up run." Kakashi announced.

Elphie smirked. Running has always been her strong spot. She stretched her legs and then lined up with rest of the group. Kakashi blew his whistle and everyone started. Elphie started at a job and then escalated to almost a sprint. She passed everyone up and maintained the number one spot until it was over. Elphie grinned. She wasn't even tired. Kankuro eyed her curiously and she peace signed. Everyone gathered around Kakashi.

"Okay, today we will be playing singles tennis. I'll assign your partner." He said.

Elphie was paired with a guy with light blue hair. *Is it dyed?*

Ukon nodded to the girl and said, "My name is Ukon, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She blinked and looked a bit surprised. "Thank you." The girl smiled warmly and Ukon blushed slightly. This girl was a beauty, he had to admit that. Ukon also predicted that she was also a rare one, someone different than the ones that he was snubbed by daily. "My name is Elphaba Kanji. However, please call me Elphie."

Ukon nodded. "Yes... you ever played tennis?"

"Oh, a bit..." Her young, but wise amber eyes twinkled a bit. "You?"

Ukon shrugged. "Not really. I've only played it twice."

Elphie smiled. Kakashi handed out rackets and tennis balls.

"Okay; no aiming for the face, try not to break the windows or lights, don't hit anyone with the rackets, or pretend to. Alright, play." Kakashi instructed before retiring to a bench. He pulled out a book.

Elphie rolled her eyes. "You wanna serve?"

Ukon shrugged. "Sure."

Elphie tossed him a bright orange tennis got into position and served the ball overhand. It flew over the net and Elphie hit it back with a singing volley. Ukon's eyes widened and he lobbed it back. Elphie grinned and executed an overhead smash.

"Point." Elphie said with a laugh.

"What. was. that?" Ukon asked.

"An overhead smash." Elphie said with a wicked grin on her face.

"I thought you've only played a bit." Ukon groaned.

"I have." Elphie twirled her racket around. "I used to want to be in the Grand Slam tournaments. You know; Australian Open, French Open, Wimbledon, and the US Open."

Ukon's jaw dropped. "So I have no chance in winning?"

"You have a slight chance...I haven't played in a while, I'm rusty." Elphie smiled and tossed him the tennis ball. "Serve it, please."

He sighed and served it. Elphiebrushed up the back of the ball, keeping the long axis ofher racquet parallel to the ground at the point of contact. She leaned back on her back foot, almost toppling over thanks to her zori, and made contact with the ball at the height of her shoulder. It sped towards Ukon's legs. Ukon tried to do a slice, but missed. Elphie grinned.

"What was that?" Ukon asked curiously.

"A high, deep topspin." She answered.

He nodded and served. She responded with a backhand slice, which he managed to lob back. Elphie casually executed a topspin serve.

The next thirty minutes were the most humiliating ones of his life. Elphie had creamed him. Three Times. Ukon growled. *She enjoyed that. Maybe she's not different.*

"Oh, Ukon!" She sang.

"What?" He asked, none too kindly.

Elphie smiled amiably. "Just wanted to say I had fun. I haven't played in so long I forgot how much I love tennis. And...thanks for being a good sport about losing. I know that most guys would throw a tantrum, but you're being cool about it. I hope I can play you again."

Ukon blushed slightly. "I had fun too. And I would love to play you again."

Kakashi blew his whistle. Elphie's eye twitched. *That thing is really starting to piss me off.*

"Okay, change out, and then leave." He said. Kakashi looked a bit irritated that Elphie had barely sweated, showing that she had been right and he was wrong.

Elphie smirked andwalked upstairs to Martial Arts. She immediately spotted Gai and Lee. They were doing pushups. Elphie put a hand over her mouth to conceal the sniggers at their bowl hair cuts and spandex outfits. She cleared her throat and walked up to Gai.

"Sensei?" She asked respectively.

He jumped up. "Ah! You must be Elphaba, my new pupil!"

"Hai." Elphie nodded and bowed. "Sensei, I cannot attend class today. I have a meeting with the Headmistress."

He looked a bit sad, but nodded. "Very well.." He sighed. "It's a pity. You are positively shining with springtime of youth!"

"Sorry, Sensei." Elphie said. *Springtime of youth? What the hell?*

Elphie bowed and left. She made her way to the office.

"You can go in." Kureana said.

"Thank you." Elphie waltzed in, not knowing what to expect.

It was a spacious room decorated in a modern style. At a glass desk, the Headmistress was bent over some paperwork. She looked up from her work.

"Ah, yes. Elphaba. Please, sit." She gestured to the chair in front of her.

Elphie did so and crossed her legs.

"What is this meeting about? Your rooming?" Headmistress asked.

"Sort of." Elphie said. "Headmistress-"

"Call me Proffesor." She said.

"Okay, Proffesor. I'm fine in the boys' quarters, but I have some requests." Elphie said.

Tsunade laced her fingers together and looked at the girl before her. Elphaba was coolly poised and her demeanor was dignified, noble. "And what would these..."requests" be?"

"I have three. I find them reasonable for my situation. My first is that I can change the locks on my door." She said.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I live in the college boys' area. My room has already been broken into. I would like to change the locks in order to discourage the residents of the area from entering my room while I am in there sleeping or do other things. I have no doubt in my mind that they wouldn't hesitate to sexually abuse me or steal my stuff." She said.

Tsunade blinked. "Well...when you put it like that, then yes. You other requests?"

"The rules deign that we can have pets, but they must be tame and docile. I would like to have a pit-bull or Doberman. Hopefully, this would discourage other residents from raiding my room or messing with me."

"...okay. But it will not be allowed out of your room or you will be suspended."

"Agreed. Now for my last request. Concealed weapons are illegal on these grounds. I have a license to carry concealed deadly weapons and I would like to be able to use it." She said calmly.

This greatly surprised Tsunade. *She has a license to carry concealed deadly weapons? What a surprising young woman.* "I would have to have your license and thenhave it proven real, if it proves to be then you may carry a concealed deadly weapon."

"Thank you very much." Elphaba said politely and handed a card over. "Here is the license."

"Thanks. Is that all?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Elphie said.

"Dismissed."

Elphie left, doing a victory dance in her head. *Hell yes! Now maybe those jerks will leave me alone!* She went to her room and jumped on her bed. Elphie flicked on the tv and then glanced at he clock. It was five o' clock. Six hours until her 'detention'. She growled and kicked the wall. *Stupid Deidara.* Elphie watched CSI: Miami. Her phone rang right after it finished.

"Hello?"

"Elphie? It's Kiba. Naruto, Shika, Shino, Chouji, and I are going out to eat at O' Charleys. You wanna come?" Akamaru barked in the background.

"Will Akamaru be accompanying us?" Elphie asked.

"Of course."

"Sweet. When are we leaving?"

"Ten minutes, meet us in the lobby."

"Thanks, bye."

Elphie grabbed her messenger bag and then walked to the elevator. It was starting to close when a foot stopped it. It opened up to reveal...Deidara. *Shit.* He stepped in and the doors closed.

"Well, hello, Sex Goddess." He said with a grin. "Excited about detention?"

"Go to hell you transvestite dyke." Elphie growled.

Deidara frowned. Elphie seemed to have hit a nerve.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Elphie said and tossed her hair back.

Deidara reached out and hit the emergency stop button. Elphie stumbled backwards and Deidara pinned her against the wall.

"Listen, you better shape up or there's going to be some problems." He snarled in her face.

"Let go of me." Elphie said calmly.

"Not before this."

Deidara pressed himself against her and kissed her lips. They parted in slight surprise atthe force of it and he took thatopportunity to dart his tongue in her mouth. She struggled and Deidara pressed against her with his crotch his tongue and he jerked back from her, cursing. She kicked him in the nuts squarely. Deidara howled and went down, seeing stars.

Elphie growled and kicked Deidara before fixing the elevator. He was curled up in a little ball on the floor and didn't bother her the rest of the ride. She stepped out into the lobby and waved to Naruto. Elphiewalked up to him andgave him a high five.

"Sup?" Elphie asked.

"Nothin much. How was your first day?" He asked.

Elphie scowled. "Pure bloody hell."

"Aw, sorry." Naruto hugged Elphie.

Elphie smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"No prob."

Kiba and gang walked up to them.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Everyone nodded and they made there way to O' Charleys, first grabbing some passes from Kureana. They got a booth in the back that was big enough for them. They ordered their food and chatted while waiting for it.

"So, Elphie. What's this I hear about you being in Martial Arts?" Shika asked.

"What do you mean? Yeah, I'm in Martial Arts, big deal." Elphie sipped her coke.

"It kinda is." Chouji said.

"Really?" Elphie asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Only the best get in it." Kiba said.

"You have to have the highest grade in gym and be screened in an application process." Shino spoke up.

Elphie's eyes widened and then she frowned. "Are any of you guys in it?"

"Only me." Kiba said. "It's my last block."

Elphie brightened. "Mine too!"

Kiba grinned. "Sweet...wait, why weren't you there today?"

"I had a meeting with Professor Tsunade." Elphie said.

"Really? Were you in trouble or anything?" Chouji asked.

Elphie shook her head. "Nah. I made an appointment. I needed to talk to her about some things."

"Ah." Kiba said. "Are you moving out of the boys' dorm?"

"Nope." Elphie smiled. "But I got her to let me change the locks, buy a guard dog, and have permission to carry a deadly concealed weapon."

"Sweet!" Naruto said.

Akamaru barked. The people in front of them glanced back.

Elphie coughed. "Sorry- cough, cough- I swallowed a fly."

Their eyes twitched and they turned to their food. Elphie petted Akamaru, who was in her lap.

"Nice." Kiba said.

"Shut up." Elphie punched him in the shoulder. "Do you want to get kicked out?"

"No."

"Good."

The waiter came and delivered everyone's food. Elphie devoured a Whiskey Steak Burger and then leaned back in her chair, content. They lingered in there for a while longer before splitting the bill equally and then heading back to the door.

"Thanks guys, I had fun." Elphie was grinning.

They left and she trudged up to her room. She popped open a can of rootbeer and glanced at the clock. Ten o' clock. One hour left.


	5. Chapter 5

Elphie's clock chimed eleven and she groaned. She walked to Deidara's room, a tight ball of dread in her stomach. She knocked on the door. Deidara opened the door with a smirk.

"Ah, it's the Sex Goddess." He said.

Elphie's eye twitched. "Can we just get this over with?"

He grabbed her arm and yanked her inside. Elphie tensed and was prepared to claw his eyes out if she had to. With a sigh of relief she saw Sasori was there. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Miss Elphaba, I won't let him bother you." He said.

"Thank you." Elphie felt relief start to unwind the tight ball in her stomach.

"But you have to leave in thirty minutes." Deidara said with a grin. "And detention lasts an hour and a half by school rules."

And the ball of dread tripled in volume. Sasori shot her an apologetic look. Elphie sighed and bit her lip. Thirty minutes passed uneventfully. Then Sasori left.

"Now we're all alone." Deidara purred and wrapped his arms around Elphie's miniscule waist. Elphie kicked him in the knee and jumped away from him. He tackled her and pinned her to the floor. "It's useless."

Elphaba glared at him. "Go to hell."

Deidara smirked down at her. She struggled and he almost lost hold of her. She managed to get a leg free and aimed a kick at his head. Deidara grabbed her leg and squeezed it tightly. She gasped slightly. There was a look of disbelief on her oh so pretty face and fear in her stunning tawny eyes. He loved when they got like that.

"Come on pretty baby, don't resist…just enjoy this." Deidara told her.

She glared at him. "I hope you're raped by Kisame."

"Love you too." He leered down at her. "But you'll find that I'm a bit more _dangerous _than the others."

"And how would that be?" She sneered. "What are you going to do? Steal my eyeliner? Show me your cuts? Fix my hair like yours?"

Deidara smiled at her vituperatively. "No."

He pulled off his leather gloves. Deidara took enormous pleasure in her small shriek of fear.

"What the fuck is that?" She demanded, her voice high and fluttery in panic.

"What does it look like?" Deidara purred. "You're in the big leagues now."

"What are you?" She was trembling slightly.

"Just a simple ninja, like you and everyone else here."

"Ninja? You're insane!" She hissed.

Deidara's eye widened in surprise. "What you're not a ninja?"

"Hell no! I'm just a teenage girl!" Her eyes were wide and oh so beautiful.

Deidara smirked. "Well, you must be here for my own amusement then."

Elphaba was in a state of shock. Deidara took this opportunity to take off her tight black jeans. Her legs were smooth and had beautiful muscles, as if an artist had etched them on her voluptuous body. Deidara kissed the inside of her left thigh and let the tongue from the mouth on his left hand trail down it. Her muscle fluttered and she let out a small moan. He smirked and started to pull off her enticing corset top. Her eyes went wide with extreme fright and she started struggling frantically. Deidara gripped her arms tightly and labored to keep her strong legs pinned down. She was panting and gasping, her chest moving rapidly. Deidara smashed his lips down on hers and kissed her forcibly. She jerked her head to the side and he laughed. He trailed his moth down to the slope of her breasts. Elphaba gasped sharply. Deidara took her wrists in one hand and ripped off her top with another. Her slim, muscular stomach was exposed as well a lacy black silk bra. Deidara made to pull off her bra. She kneed him in the stomach and rolled away. Elphaba scrambled for the door. Deidara stood up and advanced to her carefully.

"Come on, babe, you know you want this." He said.

"Go to hell!" She yelled.

The door opened behind Elphie and she was yanked back behind someone. She dimly realized Sai, Sasuke, Ukon, um another Ukon?, someone she knew as Jirobo, some tan dude, and some pale guy with long white hair and two red dots on his forehead were around her in a protective circle.

"Told you guys." Sai said. "Sup Sex Goddess?"

Elphie smiled and shook her head. "Nothing much, Gigolo."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Sasuke asked, an edge on his voice.

"No." Elphie glanced to where Deidara was. "Um, where'd he- wait, I don't want to know. Thanks for coming guys."

"Not a problem." Ukon, at least she thought it was Ukon, smiled at Elphie.

"Here." Sasuke handed Elphie's clothes to her.

"Thanks- damn it! He killed my top." Elphie pouted. "It was my favorite."

Sasuke shook his head. Elphie pulled on her jeans.

"So, who are you guys?" Elphie asked, indicating the other guys she didn't know.

"I'm Sakon, Ukon's twin." The one that looked like Ukon said.

Elphie nodded. "Ah, I see now."

"Jirobo." The big guy rumbled.

"Kidomaru." The tan dude said.

"Kimimaro." The pale dude said.

Elphie smiled softly at them. "Again, thank you guys. I am in your debt."

"Don't we know it." Sakon smirked.

Sasuke shot a cold look at him. "Come on, I'll take you back to your room."

Elphie nodded. "Bye guys! See ya around!"

Elphie walked back to her room with Sasuke. Before she went inside, she turned to him.

"Sasuke…" She started. Elphie bit her lip. "Thank you. I-I'm not sure if I could've escaped by myself. Thank you  
so much."

Elphie hesitated and then kissed him on the cheek gently. "You're a good friend."

She went inside her room and left him standing outside, shocked, but pleased. Sasuke shook his head and then wandered to his room. With a slight smile, he pulled out his cell phone.

"This is an operator speaking. How may I help you?" A woman's voice asked him in a pleasant tone.

"Hi, can you get the number for the nearest florist that's open? I'm at The Konohana School for the Arts." Sasuke asked.

"Sure, honey. It's…1-800-4435." She told him.

"Thanks." Sasuke dialed the florist's number.

Someone yawned on the other end and said, "This is Leo's House of Flowers. How may I help you?"

"I'd like to place an order." Sasuke said with a smile.

Elphie sighed as she slipped into the hot water. Steam swirled around her and she leaned her head against the bath's cool wall. Elphie stirred the bubbles around with her hand pensively. *Should I have done that? Was it too much?* Elphie bit her lip and shook her head. *Don't freak out. It probably didn't mean anything to him.* She dried off a hand and grabbed a remote from beside the toilet seat. Elphie hit the power button and the musical styling of Seatbelts floated out of her stereo in her room. She closed her eyes and allowed the stress of the day escape from her body. Elphie breathed deeply and then opened her eyes. She hummed along to the music and stepped out of the bath. She let the water out the bath. Elphie wrapped herself in a towel and twirled into the kitchen area. She made some hot chocolate, bobbing her head along to the music. As she waited for the water to boil, she pulled on her pajamas. Elphie danced around her room, the music filling her brain with images of saxophones, basses, drums, bongos, trumpets, and old style microphones. *Now _this _is music.* Her teakettle whistled and she leaped into the kitchen area. She made her hot chocolate and then jumped onto her bed, careful not to spill it. Elphie started sketching an illustration of Sasuke. She finished it at approximately one o' clock. Elphie looked at her work critically and then nodded in approval. She put her sketchbook in her backpack and the cup in the sink. Elphie yawned and turned off the lights. She snuggled into her silk covers and the last image in her mind was Sasuke smiling at her before she fell to sleep.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Elphie forced her eyes open and turned off her alarm clock. She yawned and pulled on her running outfit. Elphie pulled her hair into a ponytail and stretched. She jogged out of her room and down the stairs. Once she was outside, she ran around the academy three times and then cooled down by walking up the stairs and into her room. She took a shower and pulled on her bra and underwear. Once again, she was having trouble deciding what to wear. She finally decided on some faded black jeans with huge holes in the knees and some patches over other random holes, a light purple spike belt, a matching light purple spaghetti strap tank top, a black tie with skulls all over it on, some fishnet gloves that reached the middle of her forearms, and some black vans. Elphie fixed a white apple blossom in her wavy hair. *Why does it decide to be wavy today? It's never wavy.* Elphie made a face and grabbed her messenger bag. She made her way down stairs and out the building.

"ELPHIE!" Someone shouted.

Elphie winced slightly and turned around. *How can anyone be so full of energy right now?* She then smiled when she realized it was Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! What's up?" Elphie smiled.

"Nothing much. You?" He asked.

"Nothing much either. You heading to homeroom?"

Naruto nodded. "Yep! Oh, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and me are going to go karaoking tonight. Wanna come with  
us?"

Elphie's face lit up brightly. "Yes! When we going?"

"Around eight. We're meeting at the gates."

"Sweet!" Elphie punched the air and grinned. "OH! Can I invite Hinata?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "OF COURSE! How could I forget her?"

Elphie giggled. "Naruto, you've made my day."

Naruto blushed slightly. "No prob. See ya in History!"

He dashed off to his homeroom. Elphie entered her homeroom with a huge grin on her face. She ignored the guys and plunked down in the desk she sat at yesterday. Elphie pulled out her laptop and booted it up. *Might as well get some stuff done while I have time.* Elphie pulled up the internet and looked for places that sold guard dogs. She finally found one that satisfied her. Elphie emailed the person and told him to set up an appointment. Just as she was closing her laptop Sasuke, Kimimaro, Jirobo, Sakon, and Kidomaru walked in.

"Hey, boys. What's up?" Elphie asked with a smile.

They shrugged and sat down beside of Elphie.

"They didn't harass you this morning, did they?" Sasuke asked.

Elphie shook her head. "No, I haven't seen hide nor hair of them this morning."

Sakon smirked. "He's licking his wounds."

Orochimaru walked in. He shot a questioning glance at Sasuke and then went ahead with the normal homeroom stuff. In the middle of it came a loud knock on the door. Kabuto opened it. A skater boy college reject waltzed in.

"I have a delivery for a Miss Elphaba Kanji." He said with a yawn. *What?*

Orochimaru nodded. "Very well. Proceed."

"All right boys, bring it all in!" The guy called to some people.

Three people brought in huge bouquets of beautiful white flowers. They laid it on her desk carefully. Elphie's jaw was to her knees. She looked for a card, but couldn't find one in the chaos of flowers.

"W-was there a card?" Elphie asked as she signed off for it.

He handed it over. "Yeah. You're really lucky. This guy must be totally and completely nuts about you."

"Um, thank you…" Elphie felt dizzy. She looked down at the card, the words a jumbled mess to her.

"Let me see that." Kimimaro said. Elphie handed it to him shakily. "Dude. Listen to this:

_To the fierce tigress_

_Three pure white bouquets for you_

_To adorn your mane_

What the heck?"

Elphie took the card back, dazed. *Oh. My. God. What the hell is going on? Who sent me these? Naruto? Nah. Kiba? No. Ukon? I don't know…he's seems kind of shy. C-could it possibly be Sasuke?* Elphie blushed. *No, no. Of course not.* Elphie bit her lip. *The tigress? Didn't somebody call me that yesterday? Hmm…Deidara did, no wait, he said I was a cub…and so did whoever wrote that piece on me…* Elphie took one of the flowers, an albino lotus, and sniffed it. It smelled wonderful. Elphie smiled dreamily and ran a finger around it's silken edges. *Whatever. This is marvelous. So many flowers! Whoever did this is the sweetest…I hope I can find out who did it…* Elphie sighed happily and propped her head up with a hand. The bell rang and Orochimaru dismissed homeroom.

"Do you know who sent those?" Sasuke asked.

Elphie shook her head. "No…I wish I did…" She smiled. "Whoever did this must be really kind."

Sasuke smiled. "Well, see you in English."

Elphie nodded. "Okay."

As they left Elphie realized that all through class they had been sitting in a protective square around her. Elphie smiled and gathered up her flowers. She used her ten minute break to put her flowers in her room, grab a Caramel Frappachino, and then race to the classroom. Elphie slid in her seat by Naruto and Kiba right as Orochimaru started class.

"Cutting it close I see." Orochimaru said with a twinkle in his eye.

Elphaba looked at Orochimaru with penetratingly chaste eyes. She bit her lip and brushed back her long captivating hair with one of her small, lovely hands. *I'm sure her bone structure is flawless. This girl is so…perfect.* Kabuto pushed up his glasses.

"I-I'm sorry Professor. It won't happen again." Elphaba said softly, her eyes now cast downwards.

Kabuto imagined she was thinking of those flowers delivered to her this morning. *Could she have a boyfriend? Or was it from a secret admirer? She should certainly have plenty with her looks.*

"It's alright my dear. But yes, please try not to be cutting it so close again. And tell whoever sent all those flowers this morning to do it at a different time from now on." Orochimaru said with a slight laugh.

Elphaba blushed prettily and she subconsciously touched the apple blossom in her hair. "Yes Professor."

Every boy's eye was on her. She was just so enchanting, so exquisitely gorgeous, so…otherworldly perfect. Elphaba made them want to protect her, hold her, _love _her till the day they died. She was just so…beautifully made, as if she were a painting or a sculpture brought to life. Kabuto shook his head. *Stop.* Kabuto glanced at Elphaba. She was copying notes and a dusty streak of sunlight fell on her for a second, framing her in a soft light, and lighting up her delicate features. There was a collective gasp in the room. Elphaba was just so _perfect_ in that moment. Kabuto examined her discreetly. She was bent over her notebook slightly and her full lips were parted as if she were about to say something, and he wondered what she might say with those full lips and her melodious voice. She had finely arched brows and those oh so beautiful amber eyes, a tigress's eyes. Her hand paused for a second and she bit her lip. Slowly she lifted her head up and met Kabuto's gaze. He smiled at her warmly, his throat tight in amazement at how those haunting, sensuous innocent amber eyes and slightly parted lips could make his brain churn so and his legs weaken. Then she averted her eyes almost _shyly_ and went back to work, her cheeks faintly pink. Kabuto swallowed hard and went back to his papers.

*Oh my god. Was Kabuto checking me out?* Elphie blushed and shook her head. *No, no. Of course not…although, I don't think I would really mind…he is _rather _fine. Stop it.* Elphie mentally smacked herself upside her head. *He is your teacher…* A quiet part in her stirred. *No, he's your _student _teacher. There _is _a difference _Fabala_.* It was the mocking, confident voice of her twin brother, Isaiah. Elphie scowled crossly. *Why the hell is that bastard's voice in my head? He's millions of miles away, in Atlanta with everyone else.* An image of his slow, narcissistic gait came unbidden to her. Elphie pushed it out of her head and stabbed her notebook savagely. *Injudicious. Contemptuous. Jackass.* Then the bell rang and Naruto and Kiba attacked her with questions.

"What flowers?" Naruto asked.

"Who were they from?" Kiba demanded.

"Why did you stab your notebook?" Naruto inquired.

"When did you get the flowers?" Kiba queried.

"Guys, guys. Calm _down_." Elphie flicked her hair back in an irritated gesture. "I was delivered flowers this morning. I have no clue where or whom they came from. I stabbed my notebook because I was thinking about my disloyal, disgraceful twin brother. And I received the flowers at exactly eight fifteen. Happy?"

Elphie stood up and stalked out of the classroom, Naruto and Kiba following her.

"You have a twin brother?" Kiba asked curiously.

Elphie nodded angrily. "Yes. His name is Isaiah and he is a lying, cheating, supercilious, wily son of a bitch."

"What'd he do?" Naruto asked, wide-eyed to her escalating fury.

"He cheated on my best friend with the biggest slut in Atlanta, then he made up some stupid sob story of how he was being black mailed by her, and _then _the bastard was vile enough to knock up my friend and then cheat on her with her _mother_! Hah! He knocked her up too and left her in the dust. Then the great almighty Isaiah raped her cousin!" Elphie punched the brick wall rancorously and managed to put a decent sized hole through it. Kiba and Naruto winced. "And then the jackass had the gall enough to ask me if I would hook him up with my other best friend."

"Oh god, what a bastard." Kiba said.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked.

"When he asked me that I nearly killed him. So…mom shipped me off to boarding school. I haven't seen the fucker since." Elphie snarled at the floor.

"Hell." Kiba said. "I hope you don't see him again."

"Well, I hope I do." Elphie's nostrils flared. "When I do I am going to murder him the most brutal of fashions."

"Um…" Naruto gulped. "Good luck with that. We gotta go, but we'll see you tonight."

Elphie blinked. "Oh yeah. I'm going to see Hinata in the next class. So, I'll ask her then."

Kiba nodded. "Good and don't take no for an answer."

"As if I would." Elphie grinned. "See ya boys."

Elphie strode into math and plunked down by Hinata.

"Oh Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttttttttta!" Elphie sang, anger now forgotten.

"Y-yeah?" She asked.

"Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and I are going karaoking tonight. We would be ever so pleased if you would join us." Elphie said pleasantly.

Hinata blushed. "I-I couldn't."

"Yes. You can." Elphie said softly. Her eyes flashed warningly.

"Um, okay." Hinata swallowed. "W-when should I meet you guys?"

"Around eight. And at the gates." Elphie smiled. "This'll be great! I'm sure you'll love it!"

Hinata smiled tentatively. "If you say so."

Iruka walked into class and they left it at that.

"Miss Elphaba." Iruka said. "Will you please complete problem six on page two hundred in your workbook on the white board?"

"Yes Professor." Elphie copied the problem on the board: x/6 14= 56. She considered it for a second and then said, "The answer is two hundred and fifty two."

Iruka blinked. "That is absolutely correct. Well done."

"Thank you Professor." Elphie said boredly and sat back down next to Hinata with a sigh of boredom.

These problems were relatively easy for her. She yawned and glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes until Elphie had to go to Art. *Oh Almond Joy.* Elphie sketched a lotus on some scrap paper in the remaining time. Iruka dismissed class right on the dot with an announcement of an upcoming test. Elphie groaned and made her way to Art. She made a beeline to Sai, ignoring Deidara.

"Sup?" She asked with a yawn and finally opened her Frapachino.

"Nothing much. Has he bothered you today?" Sai asked.

"Nope. This is the first time I've seen him since last night." Elphie answered and sighed, taking a drink of her now lukewarm Frapachino. "Bloody bastard." She scowled.

"Ah. Don't scowl. You'll ruin your pretty face." Sai scolded her.

Elphie stuck her tongue out at him. "And you'll ruin _your _pretty face if you don't smile more often, you damn emo."

"I am not emo." He smirked. "I'm a starving artist."

Elphie rolled her eyes and poked his stomach. "Nah. You got a little padding there."

"Nope, that's muscle. All abs." Sai boasted. "And it all came from the strenuous work I must do to earn my meager weekly meal."

Elphie giggled. "Dork. Well, if you're _so _hungry, then come on over to my room and I'll make you something. I reckon you're just afraid you'll blow up the stove or something."

"Hammer to the nail." Sai smiled. "I might have to take you up on that offer."

"Good. I make one hell of _une tarte tatin _and pretty damn good _des civelles_." Elphie boasted.

"Baby eels?" Sai made a gagging noise. "How can you eat that?"

"It's good. And how do you know about French food? Hmm?" Elphie asked. "I thought you were a starving artist that is of afraid of his stove."

"I am. And I know about it because my family is primarily French." Sai shrugged. "The up-side down apple pie sounds good though."

"It is. And might I say, very interesting. You don't look French, more like Scandinavian. Do you know any French?" Elphie asked curiously.

"Oui. Je suis francais. Tu?" Sai said.

"Non." Elphie smiled. "Je suis anglais et japonais." Elphie made a face. "Ugh. I'm a bit out of practice."

Sai opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when a shadow fell over them. Elphie looked up to see Deidara.

"You guys mind if I get a word in edge wise?" He asked. Elphie glared at him and he smirked. "As I tried to tell the class, you're assignment will be sketching wildlife, so we'll be going outside."

"Why don't we just sketch you?" Elphie retorted. "You look like a cave man with your long, flowing locks of greasy flaxen hair."

"Such a temper." Deidara smiled down at her. "You really must be taught control."

"And you need to be taught how to apply eye liner correctly." Elphie snapped.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "That's alright. I like 'em feisty."

"Then you should _love_ me." Elphie snarled.


End file.
